


Harry's Choice

by SaraStarchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, I only rated this teen because of cursing, One Shot, Snape uses a lot of italics, crackfic, otherwise it's as G as can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraStarchild/pseuds/SaraStarchild
Summary: Harry Potter hates Professor Snape...but he hates Professor Lockhart just a little bit more, so he uses Snape to avoid hanging out with him.





	Harry's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in November of 2010!

Harry peeked around the corner.

“Harry, peeking around every corner like that’s not gonna do anything –” Ron informed him.

“It’s worth a try, though.”

“I honestly have no idea why you’re trying to avoid him.” Hermione shrugged, trying to walk out into the open hallway.

“No!” Harry hissed, dragging her back. “He knows that I’m wherever you are!”

“Well, we’re best friends; obviously you would be wherever I am.”

“Hermione. Please. Don’t go out there.”

“But I need to go to the library!” She insisted.

“Ew, I’m not going there.” Ron informed the group, pulling a funny, disgusted face.

“Neither am I.” Harry agreed. “Fine, then, you can go to the library, but if you see him, don’t tell him where I am. Alright?”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 _“Fine…”_ And then she was off, into the corridor of the third floor of Hogwarts.

“There she goes – into the great unknown.” Harry sighed. “Who knows if she’ll ever come back…”

“Harry, don’t _joke_ about things like that!” Ron exclaimed. “Not with that petrifying monster about!”

“Oh, right – I’ve got to warn her about that!” Harry was about to call for her, but before he did, he noticed something. She was _talking_ to _him._ This couldn’t have been good…

“Well, _hello,_ Hermione!” He exclaimed. “How are you this fine day?” He asked.

“I’m fantastic, how are you, Professor?” She asked.

“I’m feeling quite wonderful, despite the fact that _I_ am on a _hunt_ for the _monster_ that’s _petrifying_ our students!” He exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes – he wasn’t doing _anything_ , and his italics were almost as bad as Snape’s… “Hey, have you seen Mr. Harry Potter? I have a feeling he would enjoy helping me…”

 _No Hermione, don’t._ Harry tried to control Hermione with his mind. _Don’t you fucking say_ anything _about where I am…_

“Harry? Oh, he’s over there.” Hermione ratted him out, pointing straight at Harry.

 _Fuck you, Hermione._ Harry thought.

“Ron, let’s get out of here –” Harry turned around, and found that Ron had ran away. “Aw, fuck.”

“Harry!” Gilderoy Lockhart exclaimed. “You’re only twelve! You shouldn’t be cursing like that!”

“Hello, Professor…” Harry sighed in misery.

“What’s with the long face? You’re going to help me fight _monsters_ – you shouldn’t be upset about that!”

“I’m going to what?”

“Help me find the petrifying beast that’s roaming in our school, of course!” Lockhart exclaimed. “Won’t that be fun?!”

“…Aren’t you, like, not supposed to let your students get into dangerous situations?” Harry asked, uncertain.

“Pah! You’re _Harry Potter_ – you’ll be fine! Especially if you stick with _me!”_ He smiled brightly.

To refrain himself from punching Lockhart out on the spot, Harry looked around, trying to think of a way he could escape this nightmare.

And then, he saw his hero. His knight in black robes. His greasy-haired, big nosed knight in black robes. Professor Severus Snape.

“Erm, Professor Lockhart, I have to see Professor Snape about the homework he assigned us…–” Harry started, until Lockhart cut him off.

“Homework?! I’m sure that _I_ could help you with _that!”_ Lockhart exclaimed.

“No, sir. Professor Snape is the only human being in the entire world who can help me with my homework.” Harry informed him.

“What about me?!” Lockhart asked. “I _am_ Order of Merlin, Third Class; Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League; and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award!” He reminded Harry for what seemed like the fifteenth time that day.

“I know I know I know but I really need to speak with Professor Snape –” Harry insisted, already backing away from Lockhart.

“Alright, then! Finish that homework, Harry, and then, you and I will _find_ the petrifying _monster_ and _save the school!”_

“Yeah, right.” Harry muttered, turning around. And then he ran to Snape. “Professor Snape! Professor Snape!” He called.

Severus turned around. His face went from hatred to pure loathing when he saw that it was Harry Potter calling his name.

 _“What,_ Mr. Potter?” He asked, annoyed.

Harry turned around – he saw Lockhart looking at him, but he wasn’t in earshot of him.

“Erm…How are you?” Harry asked.

“… _What?”_ Severus asked, confused. This was _Harry Potter_ – he didn’t care about _anything_ concerning him – _why_ would Potter ask him how _he_ was?

“How are you?” Harry asked again. He didn’t seem to be too interested, but still, he just asked him _how he was_ – nobody’s done that since 1987!

“I – I’m _alright.”_ Severus said. “l mean, I’ve got _papers_ to _grade,_ and _First Years_ to _deal with_ next hour, _but –”_

“First years are so annoying, aren’t they?” Harry said vacantly, still glancing down the corridor.

“So _says_ the _Second Year…”_ Severus sneered.

“Hey, I’m twelve – totally different.” Harry insisted.

 _“Are_ you going to _save_ the _school_ and _possibly_ the _Wizarding World_ at the _end_ of the _year_ _again?”_ He asked.

“Probably.” Harry shrugged.

“There’s _no_ _difference,_ then.” Severus informed him.

“Psh, that’s what you think. Walk with me?” Harry asked, turning his back on whatever he was looking it down the corridor.

“Erm, _alright.”_ Severus shrugged. It was so weird, talking to Potter like this, but Severus greatly enjoyed it – it was new, _different_ , and Severus _liked_ it.

…What was _wrong_ with him?

Was it the fact that he was having a decent conversation with someone other than _Minerva_ and _Dumbledore_ , who opened him like a book and tried to dissect his innermost thoughts, or was it the fact that he was talking to Lily Evan’s _son_ , and he could hear him using some of the exact phrases she would use when she was alive and well?

“Professor!” Harry called for the fifth time, waving his hand in Severus’ face. “I asked you a question.” He informed him.

Yep, definitely option number two.

 _“What_ did you _ask_ me?” Severus asked.

“Where are you going?” Harry repeated his question.

“To my _office_ , of _course.”_ Severus shrugged.

“But it’s the lunch hour.” Harry informed him, confused.

 _“I_ tend to _enjoy_ eating in _my_ office _once in a while…”_

Harry nodded in understanding.

“What do you have for lunch?” Harry asked.

 _“Noodles,_ of _course_.” Severus informed him. “I _love_ noodles…”

“Noodles are what makes the world go round.”

 _“You_ love noodles, _too?”_ Severus asked, amazed.

“Who doesn’t?” Harry asked with a smile.

 _“Exactly.”_ Severus smiled.

And so, they walked down to the Dungeons. Harry half wondered whether or not he could find a way out of this, but, then again, the more time he spent with _Snape_ , the less time he would have to spend trying to avoid Lockhart. So, Harry figured he should just stay with him.

When they reached Severus’ office, he sat down at his desk, used a heating charm to heat his noodles, and then took a forkful and ate it. He looked at Harry, seeing that he hadn’t left the doorway.

 _“What_ are you _waiting_ for, Mr. _Potter?”_ He asked. “Come _in.”_

Harry took a step forward, into the room. He had never been in Snape’s office before, unless he was going to be in a huge amount of trouble. It brought…odd, crushing, upsetting feelings to his stomach.

Harry looked at the office – he had never been able to fully look at the room. It was dark and dreary and all that, but he also saw a painting – the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. It was a sunset, and two people – a black-haired boy and a red-haired girl – were sitting up on a hill, watching it. The people seemed so tiny compared to the sun and the scene. And the oddest part was that it _wasn’t_ moving.

“I like that painting – did you buy it in London?” He asked.

 _“That?_ No – It was _made_ for _me_.” Snape said. Harry was surprised to see he was blushing.

“Who made it?” He asked.

Snape paused before answering.

“No – _No_ one.”

Suddenly, the door burst open.

“Professor Snape –!” Lockhart stopped as soon as he saw Harry. “What _is_ going on here?! You two hate each other!”

“We –”

“It’s an act!” Harry yelled before Snape could finish.

“What?!” Snape and Lockhart chorused.

“We don’t hate each other at all, really!” Harry explained. “It’s all an act – I mean, think about it – Harry Potter and Severus Snape? Friends? It’s ludicrous!”

“An…act?!” Lockhart exclaimed.

“Yes.” Harry assured him before Snape could object. And – just to add the icing on the cake – Harry went behind Snape’s desk, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He was hugging Snape.

Snape wasn’t sure what to think. Of course he didn’t like it all too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to deduct points for whatever reason…

“Mr. Potter?” He finally asked.

“Yes, Professor?”

“I _believe_ I _assigned_ an _essay_ for _my_ class and I _do_ believe that you _probably_ have not _started_ , am I _correct_?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry admitted, letting go of Snape and backing away. “I ought to go do that…” He said, running off.

Lockhart looked at Snape.

* * *

“Did he –?! Did you –?!” He couldn’t form sentences for the first time in his life. “Are –?!”

“I _do_ believe _you_ have a class of _seventh_ years _next_ , do you _not?_ You _might_ want to _prepare_ for them…” Snape cut in.

Lockhart gulped.

“Right.” He whimpered, slowly walking out of the office.

* * *

At the end of the day, Snape walked into the teacher’s lounge, plopped on the sofa, and put his face in his hands.

“Tough day, Severus?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“ _Potter’s_ a…very _odd_ boy.” He announced, lifting his head.

“Severus, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said about Harry.” She informed him. “I think this is a new turning point for you and him –”

“Do _you_ think he _likes_ Lockhart?”

“Well, he has my class directly after his Defense Against the Dark Arts class and…he seems very distressed by him. Perhaps he doesn’t like him. Why do you ask?”

“I _think_ he’s using _me_ to get _away_ from _him_.”

“Well, Severus, we as teachers are supposed to support our students during hard times, so –”

Snape groaned.

“Minerva, _please_ get me a _firewhiskey_ – it’s _going_ to be a _very_ _long_ year…”


End file.
